everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella Rose
Isabella Rose is the daughter of Beauty, one of the main protagonists in the classic tale Beauty and the Beast. After being homeschooled from an early age she began at Ever After High as a second year-student just as she promised her parents. Isabella is detriment to follow her destiny as a Royal at first but she slowly becomes more and more of a Rebel as she realizes that there really is such a thing as a'' choice''. Portrayers In English, Isabella Rose would be voiced by Lindsay Ames (or Mandiga herself is she'd have her way). Lindsay has been hired by Mattel to do the voice of a so far unrevealed character and is a Canadian Comedy Award Winner. She’s also appered in the 2012- drama/thriller-series Beauty and the Beast, which seems rather fitting. If Isabella would be played as a live-action character Mandiga found (thanks to IEatIdiots) Sophie Turner. Sophie doesn't just possess all of Isabella's main features, as cyanish gray eyes, vermilion hair etc, but is also the same age as Isabella and about the same height. Mandiga would also like to play Isabella herself as she just like Sophie share a lot of Isabella's features as Isabella is partly based on herself. Isabella do have very long hair so her portrayer would probably have to wear a wig and hope for the best so that they don't fall backwards. Character Personality When Isabella began her year at Ever After High she was determined to try her best to fit in. Both in school and in her story. She acts the way she always been taught to be among others. She’s regal, humble, kind and -well, -no she's still not particularly graceful. The part of the Princess may make her a lot of things but she could never completely hide her clumsy awkwardness. To her the Princess became a shield, a habit, a way to adapt to make her life easier. At first she felt uncomfortable because of it but quickly after she really committed to the act she found herself seduced by the charms of the Royal life and the Princess act partly ceased to be an act. It has became a part of her, a small part, but it stayed there. Forever After. However, when she’s on her own, “off-duty” she’s different, in a good way. She’s a bit too absentminded and doesn’t pay enough attention to the things going on around her. She worries about everything even though she’s well aware of the pointlessness of it but still can manage to stop. Isabella always wants to please the people around her, just like she always has. She loves to spend her spare time drifting away in some book, completely spacing out and leaving the rest of the world behind. She would never say it herself but she escapes into her books but she does, the sensation of seeing the world through someone else's eyes is just so fairy relaxing and spellbinding to her. But she has a good heart, and in the end that’s what’s matter the most. Despite being kind and open, as she supposed to, she’s not very good at letting people close and allow them to know her, know the real her. Whenever somebody comes too physically close to her, her brain stops to function as if it would have turned to swamp-goo. She fells clearly uncomfortable when someone invades her private space but has shown not to be completely against body contact as long as it’s on her own terms which mostly seems to be when she tired. She isn't that good at raising her voice or speaking her mind but do have a sassier side that ocationaly comes out, mostly around boys that make her heart beat faster. Appearance Isabella Rose has fair skin, a pair of big, bright, cyanish gray eyes and brilliant vermilion hair with both lighter and darker streaks. She usually keeps her hair up in an high bow ponytail with a small crown decorating the bow. Her eyebrows are even darker making it look like she dyes her hair even though the real reason is the constant sunlight that it’s been exposed to has made it lighter. Her body shape is pretty average although she’s a bit taller than average which makes her look slimmer than she is. She feels stupid wearing to much make-up so if she wears some she wears a light lip shade to tone down her lips and a faint blue eyeshadow. As the new Beauty she’s got high expectations on her to be on of the fairest at school and she can thank good genes that she was given a pretty face. She’s never seen herself as a beautiful person nor believed other people when they told her. She’s not completely oblivious to her looks and can still recognize herself as cute, symmetric and even pretty but never beautiful. Not in the way the former princesses on the portraits on the castle walls are, not the way her mother is, not the way she wishes she was. Fairy tale: Beauty and the Beast How does Isabella fit into it Shortly after Beauty and her Prince got their Happily Ever After and got married Isabella came along just as the Storybook of Legends had shown her mother on her Legacy Day. One day Isabella will offer herself to take the fall for someone dear to here as the next Beast’s captive at the Castle of the Rose then slowly warm up his heart and fall in love with him. After repeating the well known story they are planed to get their own Happily Ever After. Relationships Family Isabella loves her parents dearly but she wishes that they would be just that a bit more often. Her parents. Tucking her in, patting her on the head, telling her that everything’s going to be alright. Her parents are not much for sitting still and are almost always traveling around. When it’s just the three of them, no servants, no guests, as they occantanaly were when the were traveling the lands, they were a real family. The time when the couldn’t find anywhere to sleep so her father would make a cave look like a palace while her mother started a fire she was the happiest. But the older she got the less they seemed to show her love. She became quickly independent and realized that if she was allowed to chose, she rather live home all the time. Her parents understood that if it was something she wanted she should get to try it. So the next time the stopped at the Castle of the Rose Isabella was left behind in the castle full of servants. With time the constant Princess-treatment drove her mad a she ran away from home. Her grandfather, as the servants didn’t what to bother the King and Queen, was called on to find her and simply walked out into the wood and straight to her camping cave. After that she stayed with him instead in the closeby village in a small cottage. Surprisingly she was happier than ever and slowly saw that maybe the life of a princess isn’t her path to happiness. Isabella is very close with her Grandfather and holds his opinion above all else. He’s the one person who make her feel like a little child with all her life ahead of her. She strongly suspects that he’s some sort of telepathic as he always seems to be able to read her mind but he just laughs at her when she claims so. Her Gramps is an enthusiastic writer and a hopeless romantic. Friends After being pulled out of nursery rhyme-school at an early age to join her parents on their journey Isabella had very few encounters with children her own age with the exception of the occasional Royal-meeting that she has little or no memory of after not pay that much attention when it happened. As a result of this she is not that good at actually making friends, she’s naturally friendly but has troubles making deeper connections. She thinks that she’s good at seeing characters for what they really are but her judgement tends to get clouded by her feelings when she’s upset. Maia Mirror is the only other person who Isabella has met that wants to flip her script. She instantly feels safe around her and they share a kind of bond allowing them to dare to tell eachother everything. They’re both a bit awkward and new when it comes to Best Friends Forever After and things doesn't improve when Isabella starts to look like a Royal a first. Lila Violett dislikes Isabella at their first meeting when only knowing her through the rumours and Kathlyn’s stories but after spend time with her she unwillingly starts to like her but keeps hiding it. Isabella does not know why she dislikes her and tries even harder to try to befriend her as she together with the other two become her “clique”. Kathlyn Pillar is Isabella’s roommate and self assigned guide to her new school-life. She always seems to know what happens in Isabella’s life before Isabella does. Isabella owes Kathlyn a lot and looks up to her. She like her own Fairy Godmother. Kathlyn thinks very highly of Isabella in return but still treats her like a little nursery rhyme at times. Thistle Remorso is someone who she greatly respects and admire. She's kind of the big sister that Isabella never had. Where Isabella is more timid and scared Thistle is fearless and proud of who she is, something that Isabella both feels admiration and envy over. Isabella has a good relationship with most Royals, they treat her with respect but still not like a princess, to them it’s no big deal, it the standard. She may not agree with them at all times but she keeps it to herself. She’s closest with Apple and Blondie as she will be a close ally to Apple after their Happily Ever After and she finds Blondie’s entusiasm contagious. She fell no bigger connection with, fellow Beauty, Briar as they do not share the interest of partying at all. She has little knowledge of the Rebels and is like most student, unfortunately, scared of Raven Queen. She has met Maddie several times at tea paties and such and finds her a bit mad. In a interesting and good way. Pet Isabella has a two pets, or rather two animals she cares for. Her stallion Philippine, whom she has grown up with and brought with her to Ever After High, was her companion and closest friend growing up. As a child she got assigned to train him but the horse got a mind of his own and refused to take her orders at first. So Isabella ignored the way others told her to and started to take him for walks, talking to him, sharing everything and Philippine first then accepted her, protected her and allowed her to ride him. He never became her servant, he’s just her friend. When the student body of Ever After High gather in the Enchanted Forest for the Animal Calling a small griffon greets Isabella. She names him Barbote. Not much is know about him for the moment except that he clearly dislikes Elian John and is very protective of him owner. Romance Her story clearly states that Andrew Beast is her True Love and her Happily Ever After and when Isabella finds herself falling into his arms she tries to not fall for him. But when two people is meant to be that's eaier said than done. When they’re on the “study-dates” Headmaster Grimm puts them up to Isabella often feels guilty as if his destiny was her fault. A part of her wants to get him to open up but the other part is not sure if she can handle the weight he carries around everyday. From the moment Isabella mets Elian John there’s a spark that terrifies and intrigues her at the same time. All out-of-story-romances are clearly forbidden and Isabella should no better than to start breaking rules, but she can’t stop herself. When she’s with him she’s just a girl and he’s just a boy and there’s no need for any story more complicated than that. Isabella is sadly aware of how stupid it is to be inlove with two completely differnt guys and occationally hates herself for it. When she reads about the fair maiden who fells thorn between two suitors she often ends up resenting the maiden by the time The End comes near. Alliance Even though Isabella sides with the Rebels she’s most often though about as a Royal as she hasn’t in anyway made it official. For her a reality with Rebels is hard to grasp and she was almost unaware of their existence until Legacy Day. Before Raven’s refusal there had after all never been talk of anyone not signing before as she were unaware of the Tale of the Two Sisters like most other students. Mirror Blog Outfits Basic Isabella’s basic outfit consists of a puffy-armed, white, high-collared blouse she wears under a blue, rose-patterned vest. Both the vest and the blouse has golden trims, the blouses trim, however, has a blue ribbon between two golden trims. She also wears a skirt in a darker shade of blue with a golden rose pattern brooded on it. Over the blue fabric there’s a layer of white pleated fabric. She wears this together with a golden charm-bracelet and a golden necklace with a big rose colored stone in it. She wears a pair of high heels with the heel looking like a rose stem and tree ankle straps. She most often carries it with her book-like purse. Getting Fairest Isabella’s Getting Fairest outfit consist of a very long sleeved darkblue shirt, partly covered with rose-lace. A pair of short rose-patterned pants, the same as her Basic vest has, and a pair of brown furry slippers. Her hair is kept down in gentle curls and her face is clean. If her Basic outfit would represent her Royal-side then this would represent her more Rebel-side. Legacy Day The traditional Beauty Outfit consists of a simple yet intricate golden dress with a gold bordered blue rose pattern corset. Originally she was suppose to wear neat simple high heels but do to a string of events she ends up with a pair of armor-like boots. She has two golden roses in her hair. Her makeup is heavier then usually and she wears a blue mantle with a rose pattern and a rose petal-like collar. Her hair is up in a high updo except for two curls framing her face. Quotes Isabella's Cards Appears in E Book Isabella.jpg|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Isabella_Rose%27s_Story Isabella Frame.jpg|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Isabella_Rose%27s_diary True Love's Kiss Cover.jpg|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/True_Love%27s_Kiss Miscellaneous Gallery Isabella_Glare_New.png|Drawing Isabella digitally for the first time. Isabella Pleadge.png|Isabella practicing her pledge. She's not that comfortable... Isabella_Getting_Fairest.png|Isabella's Getting Fairest Outfit Isabella_Legacy_Day.png|Isabella's Legacy Day Outfit WhoopsIdoo.png|Isabella makes her Webisode debut! Trivia * She’s a Tailor Quick-fan. * She’s a quick learner and does very well in school. * The White Queen is her advisor. Notes * Did you know that Isabella has a Ask.fm-account? Leave her a question if there's something else you what to know about her or her life at Ever After High. * She’s without a doubt Mandiga‘s main and most developed character. * Her first name is derived from the french word for Beauty and her surnamed from the castle that her parents and one day she’ll rule from while her griffion's name Barbote is a hint to Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve, the woman who recorded the first version of Beauty and the Beast, “La Belle et la Bête”. Timeline * Early June, 2013: Character get sketched out and is born. * Mid-June, 2013: Isabella Rose gets her name and personality. * June 23, 2013: Isabella Rose’s site is added to the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. * October 17, 2013: Isabella Rose makes her book debut in "Isabella Rose's story ". * November 15, 2013: Isabella Rose makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * December 22, 2013: True Love's Kiss starts getting published. * January 6, 2014: Isabella finally gets her art upgraded. * January 11, 2014: Isabella’s personality is rephrased, enhanced and improved. Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Mandiga